Terminamos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Félix termino con Bridgette. No dijo nada. No hizo nada. Hasta que por fin ella le pudo preguntar: ¿Por qué?


Un día en donde el sol brillaba, un día en que los pájaros cantaban, un día en que las flores florecían. Un día espléndido, maravilloso así debía ser. Pero no lo era, en realidad dejo de serlo cuando Félix pronuncio las palabras: Terminamos.

En ese momento el sol dejo de brillar, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y las flores comenzaron a marchitarse. Bridgette se quedó parada ahí sin respirar solo mirando sus celestes y gélidos ojos suyos. Sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído o una nube solo llovía para ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que terminamos?

Pregunto demasiado escéptica al no aceptar que se refería a su relación.

— Nuestra relación —Contesto impasible.

Ante esa revelación su mundo se desmorono. Sintiendo como los escombros caían sobre ella, estaba boquiabierta y sus ojos grandes y expresivos indicaban que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

No dijo nada. No hizo nada y Félix se quedó mirándola también sin moverse. Hasta que por fin ella le pudo preguntar: ¿Por qué?

Él la siguió mirando, trago saliva al verla tan triste y con los ojos cristalizados sintió como se le oprimía el corazón. Intento hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Estábamos bien? ¿Verdad? —Él asintió— E-entonces e-es que... —Comenzó a balbucear al pensar en esa posibilidad— ¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Es eso? ¿Es eso, cierto?

— Bridgette... —La llamo y en ese instante noto como las lágrimas de ella se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Quién? —Le pregunto con la mirada gacha mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo con el dorso de su mano.

— Tú me gustas.

Respondió sereno.

— ¿Entonces porque estamos terminando? —Alzando la mirada.

— No es eso... —Dijo— Solo necesitamos un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana?

— Más que eso Bridgette —Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice? ¿Que no hice? Si algo que no te gusto puedo arreglarlo.

— No eres tu... soy —Se detuvo en mitad de esa típica frase— No en realidad eres tú.

— ¿Qué? —Bridgette pregunto con una expresión de lo más triste, ya empezando a aguarse sus ojos. Increíblemente decepcionada porque si al menos ponía esa típica excusa un poquito mejor se hubiera sentido, pero era imposible si le decía que era su culpa.

— Bridgette... —La llamo otra vez.

— Puedo arreglarlo, lo que sea que está mal en mí, lo puedo hacer —Contesto mientras sus ojos que lo observaban emitían un brillo que resguardaba una débil esperanza.

— Ese es el problema Bridgette, que hagas algo, sé que lo haces con buenas intenciones, pero que me hagas una pancarta para apoyarme en el torneo de esgrima sin dormir en toda la noche no me hace feliz, tampoco que para hacerme tus dulces no estudies para las evaluaciones...

Ella lo escucho sin poder refutar en todo su discurso.

— Lo hice por ti —Dijo con un hilo de voz sin atreverse más a mirarlo.

— Lo sé.

— No quiero terminar, siempre soñé salir contigo y cuando por fin se hizo realidad, no quiero...

Félix se acercó a ella y apoyando sus dos manos en su hombro. Le pidió que lo mire que luego de unos segundos consiguió.

— Es lo mejor, no quiero que te sobreesfuerces por mí.

— ¡Ya no lo hare! pero no termines conmigo.

— Solo es tomarnos un tiempo, así no corres el riesgo de no poder graduarte, solo falta unos meses...

Al escucharlo las lágrimas se detuvieron porque Félix le confeso que lo de terminar lo había hecho por ella. Sin embargo eso no significaba que fuera feliz.

— ¿Entonces todo está aclarado? —Le cuestiono sin apartar sus manos de sus hombros. Ella asintió a pesar de que estaba un poco triste.

Él se acercó y la beso en la frente. Sonrojándola.

— ¿Solo unos meses?

Él asintió y se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Le pregunto Ladybug incrédula al sentir que Chat la abrazaba por su espalda en medio de su patrullaje nocturno— ¿No habíamos terminado?

Sin poder salir del asombro.

— Yo termine con Bridgette.

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— ¿Tu terminaste con Chat Noir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces todo claro, My Lady —Le dijo con una sonrisa gatuna. Y acercándose lo suficiente la beso siendo correspondido al instante.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto al separarse aun sin poder comprenderlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

— Pensé que habíamos terminado para que me concentre más en mis estudios.

— Y lo hicimos, pero me sentí mal al ver lo triste que estabas —Le explicó— Además de que estos encuentros no serán todo el tiempo solo los patrullajes y cuando luchemos contra algún Akuma.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo por mí? —Le pregunto mirandolo tiernamente.

— Purr supuesto —Le contesto volviéndola a besar.

Y mientras Ladybug cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por los efusivos besos se preguntaba si realmente lo hacía por ella o si era porque el gatito no había podido haber aguantado esos meses sin ningún beso o caricia.

No obstante cuanto más la besaba esa noche, ella confirmaba en su mente que debía ser lo segundo.


End file.
